Just a Guy in a Bar
by Carolyn Lana Kate
Summary: Just a one shot fic for our favorite couple in OUAT: This is a prompt I told Imagine OQ a few days back. Imagine Robin seeing Regina crying over a T.V show : Crying over Derek's death like everyone else in the world during GA episode. This fic is dedicated to GA and OUAT fans


**Just a one shot fic for our favorite couple in OUAT: This is a prompt I told Imagine_OQ a few days back. And because I am a HUGE GREY'S ANATOMY fan since the first day they aired the show in the Philippines and I fell Deeply in love with Derek Shepherd since I was 11 so here it goes. Imagine Robin seeing Regina crying over Derek's death like everyone else in the world during GA episode. This fic is dedicated to GA and OUAT fans most especially to gelibass who I share my addiction with greys and once. Also this fic is dedicated 4everfiction to because if not for him/her, I would've stop writing fics. Thank you so much dearie.  
**

 **Domestic OQ.. Love lots and Enjoy..  
**

* * *

The house is uncharacteristically quiet for a Tuesday night, Robin thought. Usually at this time of the night, Henry and Roland are having sword fights using flashlights, pretending they are Luke and Anakin Skywalker and the flashlights as their own light sabers.

But not tonight.

Because tonight, they are camping with the Merry Men, so that he and Regina could have could enjoy sometime together. Alone.

Robin went upstairs right after locking up the doors and windows and turn out the lights, grabbing some potato chips and dip as Regina requested. It seems like they were up for a very interesting evening together. Excited, Robin quietly opened Regina's bedroom door. The lights are already out and the only light that illuminated the room are the ones that's coming from the television across Regina's bed.

He saw her sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around one of their soft pillow, her eyes fixed on the television screen.

Robin walked in with the bag of chips clutched in his left arm and the bowl of cheese dip on his right hand. He tried to close the door as quietly as he could using his right leg but it gave a not-so-loud-but-startling- clicking-sound which earned a death glare from Regina whose focus from the T.V. was interrupted.

"Sshhhhh!" Regina hushed him, her brows furrowed.

"Sorry." Robin replied with a wince as he tiptoed across the room. He passed through the small gap between the bed and the T.V. screen but as he leaned his right foot on the wooden floor. It gave a creaking sound which made Robin stopped in his steps. He looked at Regina sheepishly and saw the brunette still glaring at him.

"You're blocking my view!" Regina protested as Robin immediately gave way so that he will not be blocking the love affair that Regina and the T.V. seemed to have at that very moment.

What is she watching anyway?

Robin gave Regina the chips and the dip as he mount to his side of the bed, eyes still looking at Regina's face who is still focused upon the damned contraption across them as she absentmindedly dipped the chips into the bowl and took a bite.

Robin leaned towards Regina, intending to kiss her exposed neck so that he could reclaim her full attention. But Regina stopped his action by putting her left hand on the middle of his face, squishing his nose in the process stopping the mood he was in.

"Don't dare to do what I think you are doing." Regina warned, her voice low and threatening.

Regina felt Robin's facial muscle moved as he evidently made a face beneath her palm followed by a soft sigh.

"Then what are we supposed to do here in the bed at this early time of the night?" Robin asked as he leaned back and rested his back at the head board of the bed like a petulant child.

"Sit here, eat chips and watched T.V. like normal people." Regina replied sarcastically, this time looking at him.

"Right." He huffed, "What are you watching anyway?"

"Grey's Anatomy." Regina replied, "now be quiet."

Robin complied. Robin just sat there as he watched uninterestedly at the T.V in front of him. He couldn't understand what was so interesting with the show that Regina was watching. All he can see are cars crashed and blood and a man lying helplessly on the stretcher with a neck brace. What was so interesting about that?

But Regina shows a different reaction from his. He heard her gasped as the Truck started to crush upon the car where a black haired guy was riding. Her hand (which was holding a dip covered chip) was suspended in mid-air as she was interrupted from taking a bite.

 _ **She told me not to worry. She told me everything will be fine. Funny isn't it? How the memory works. The things you can't quite remember and the things you can never forget.**_

He just watched her, took the chip into her mouth slowly, eyes still glued on the T.V. There were dialogues exchanged on the T.V. but Robin didn't give it the attention that Regina is obviously bestowing upon it. He just watched her as she slowly put a hand on her mouth as if trying to stop the gasp that was about to escape from her lips.

 **You are not dead. Just breathe.**

Robin heard those words coming from the T.V. and obviously it stirred something in Regina as it made her brows furrow with worry and eyes glisten. The half-eaten chips and dip are left forgotten upon his soulmate's lap as her hands began to tremble on the blanket covering her lap.

He just kept quiet as he once again shifted his gaze from her face to the T.V. screen where a bloodied man was being rushed over by people in green scrubs. There was a narration given by the man in the stretcher, talking about bleeding in the brain and other medical stuff he knows nothing about. What was so scintillating about this that Regina doesn't even bothered to pay attention to his presence beside her?

 **-Derek?**

 **~Wendy you shouldn't be in here**

 **-You're not dead. I know you are not dead. You know why I know? Because I can feel your pulse, which means your heart beating. Your heart is beating ! Which means you're not dead, Okay?**

 **Hey eyes on me. You'll stay not dead okay? It's a beautiful day to save lives right? So you stay** _ **not dead**_

Robin watched Regina with such amusement when he heard her gave out a small sob as the girl on the screen held the man's hand. He may still have watched Regina putting her heart on her sleeve with this T.V. show only if Regina didn't looked at his smug face with teary eyes and red nose.

"What are you looking at?" She hissed in embarrassment and mortification knowing that Robin had seen another side of her no one knows about. A sucker for sappy T.V. series.

It was a commercial break and she watched as Robin leaned away from her immediately when she gave her the glare that could bore hole in his head.

Shaking his head, he stood up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom outside, planning to take some shower before going to sleep. Because that is what will certainly happen tonight, they will just sleep in every sense of the word. And here he thought they could share something romantic tonight.

He doesn't know how long it took for him to finish his shower and change into his Pajamas because when he came back into the room. Regina was a mess. She was crying uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking and her shaking hands are on her mouth. This sight of her broke his heart as he gingerly made his way across the room and took the empty space beside the Queen.

"What's wrong my love?" Robin asked softly as he wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulder.

"He is dead." Regina replied with a broken voice.

"Who?" He asked once again, not understanding what she was talking about

"Derek." She said with a whimper, "He died. He is a brain surgeon and he's brain dead. He is brain dead because of the incompetent brain surgeon of that third rate hospital!" she ranted between her sobs, "Because he came in late because of a fucking dinner!"

 _Oh…_ Robin said softly realizing what she meant. So that man's name is Derek. Robin pulled Regina's body close to him as the commercials fade out and the show started again. He reached out to the bed side table and grabbed the box of Kleenex and had it over to Regina who is more than willing to take it to wipe her tears away. Regina gave Robin the bowl of dip and the long forgotten bag of chip and place it on the bed side table shortly after Robin settled himself on Regina's side.

This time, the man – _Derek –_ was lying in a hospital bed with a bandage on his head and a tube in his mouth. This time there was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair standing beside his bed.

"That's Meredith." Regina said as she leans on his chest, still crying, "It's his wife."

 _ **We're gonna begin now, you can sit next to him.**_

Robin brushed his hand through Regina's head as he drifted his gaze to the T.V. screen. He watched as the woman – Meredith – sat beside her husband's unresponsive body as the nurse started to turn off the machines that seems to be the ones that is keeping him alive. And then there was music that starting playing in the background

 _ **We do it all… anything… on our own**_

Robin heard Regina's soft cries as she watch the scene being unfold on the t.v. screen.

 _ **We don't need.. anything.. or anyone…**_

Robin felt Regina tugged the fabric of his shirt on his chest as she started to bury her head at his armpit . He didn't take a look at Regina though, his eyes just focused on the scene on their t.v. He is somehow amazed on how these people (actors) are able to convey emotions to their viewers even though there are no words coming out from their mouths. And when the nurse started to pull out the tube from " _Derek's" mouth,_ he watched silently as _"Meredith"_ stopped the nurse from removing the tubes upon her husband's mouth – cutting out all the source of oxygen that will keep his heart from beating.

 _ **If I lay here, if I just lay here… would you lie with me and just forget the world**_

 _ **-**_ **derek…**

 _ **I don't quite know, how to say.. how I feel**_

 _ **-**_ **Derek…**

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina a bit tighter that he had done before as he heard her start to cry once again as the scene on their T.V started to change into flashbacks.

 _ **~So what's your story?**_

 _ **-I don't have a story, just a girl in a bar**_

 _ **-Just a guy in a bar**_

Robin's lips gave a soft smile as he shifted his gaze from the T.V. screen to this woman leaning beside him. Regina, **She is his girl in the bar, He is the guy in the bar. It is the kind of first meeting they both could have a long time ago. That is how their story started… He and Regina, sharing a drink…**

 _ **I love you, Meredith Grey…. And I wanted to spend the rest of my life… with you**_

 _ **You're the love of my life.. I can't leave you…**_

 _ **You are coming out for fresh air… I was drowning.. you saved me…**_

 _ **I'm inlove with you.. I'm inlove with you for.. forever**_

 _ **\- So uhm.. Good bye…? Uhm..**_

 _ **-Derek..**_

 _ **-Derek, right! Meredith.**_

 _ **-Meredith?**_

 _ **-Yeah..**_

 _ **-Nice meeting you**_

 _ **-Bye, Derek**_

Robin just listened. He no longer cares on what was playing on the screen of his T.V. because at that moment, all he could think about is him and Regina in every word that " _Derek"_ utters. All he can think about is him telling Regina those words and share those moments with her. Share those moments of sadness, moments of anger, of happiness, of frustration… of everything, even this ludicrous moment that Regina is crying over a fictional death of a fictional character. He wants to be in those moments.. with her and her alone.

He had long forgotten the T.V in front of him as his thoughts were occupied by visions of him and Regina together. Sharing everything together.

There was a long beep sound coming from their T.V. and with that Regina raised her head to meet his gaze, her eyes puffy, her lips trembling.

"He's gone." Regina said with a broken voice, "Derek's dead."

"I know." He replied softly as he brushed his finger to her cheeks to wipe away her tears, "I know." He said as he gently kissed the top of her head.

They both fell silent as they watched the screen fade into black while they listened to "Chasing Cars" playing on the background.

Once the show was over, Robin took the remote and turned off the T.V after turning their night light on.

Regina snuggled to Robin's arms, " I will not be able to sleep after this." She admitted.

"Why not?" He asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Derek's dead."

Robin chuckled, "So?"

Regina frowned at Robin's face, "So? That's all you can say? So?" Regina disentangled herself from Robin as she sat upright, "You're unbelievable!"

"Me?" Robin said confused as he also sat up, "Please enlighten me your majesty."

"He is Derek Shephered. He is McDreamy. He is the epitome of all male T.V Character I had ever seen!" she replied incredulously, "I fell in love with him and his love for Meredith for more than 10 years. He survived a bullet shot in his chest, he survived a plane crash and he just died from a car accident! You wouldn't understand!" Regina ranted, her puffy eyes close to crying again, "Meredith and Derek are meant to be together since day one. Faith has a funny way of showing it but they were meant to be together… and yet he died…"

"Regina… I…" Robin doesn't know what to say, he just pulled Regina close to him.

"They are meant to be together… but he died…" Regina said while her face is buried in his chest.

"I don't know their story.." Robin stated softly, "But I would love to hear it from you."

"It might take the whole evening for me to tell their story. We need to sleep."

"You said you can't sleep." He replied, "Tell me their tale until we drift to sleep."

Regina stopped to think for a moment whilst Robin started to pull their body down the mattress until they were both lying down. Regina's head on his right arm while his left hand holding her right hand…

"There was a girl in a bar…" Regina started but she paused right away as she looked deeply into his blue eyes which are focused on her, "Robin can you promise me something?"

"What is it my love?"

"When the time comes… and one of us has to go…" her voice trailed off for a moment, "I want to go first. Promise me that I will have to go first."

"Regina, what are you talking about?" Robin asked with disbelief. Did Regina just asked if she could…

"I don't want to be left hanging," She replied, her eyes begging, "I don't want to be left again."

"Regina.. I – "

"Please." She begged with those sad brown eyes and tear stained lashes.

"Okay." He replied softly, " But you will have to wait for a very.. very long time before it happen.. alright?"

"Okay." She said with a weak smile as she once again snuggle close to Robin.

"So tell me more about this girl in a bar….." Robin held Regina close to him as she told him about the couple who found each other in a bar. Not knowing who they both were…

Because she is just a girl in a bar.. and he… he is just a guy in a bar.

* * *

 **There it goes! I do hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for spelling/grammatical errors. Thank you so much for reading my fic and if ever you have questions or suggestions just tell me. I'd be more than happy to comply and answer those. And if ever you have advice or constructive criticism to improve my writing please do tell me because I really love to write stories and one way to improve is through feedback... Well that's all for now chicas! Thank you for reading! Lots of love! Besos!  
**


End file.
